


Remaining Silent

by Gravytrain101



Series: Could've Been Worse [5]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Hogan in hospital, Orders, Pleads, Unconscious Hogan, demands, doubts, good news, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hogan's team visit him for the first time since he's been transported to a hospital, but they see no change. Some of the members are beginning to have their doubts while others are clinging to the last bit of hope they have. Will their commanding officer ever wake up? If he does, will he be the same Hogan they knew before the accident?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & Hans Schultz, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Could've Been Worse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Remaining Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first part of this story in Hogan's POV while he's still unconscious. I just wanted to explain that so it wouldn't be confusing for anyone jumping into this. Anyway, read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:  
“Do we just keep talking to him like we did when he was at camp?” Carter asked. 

“Yeah Carter, the doctor said it should help him,” Kinch responded. 

“I’ll give you boys a minute,” Schultz said before I heard a door open and shut. 

“Hey boy, I mean sir. I hope you’re doing well.” Carter started as he rested his hands on my arm, “Well I know you aren’t well because you’re in a hospital, with an oxygen mask, and pneumonia. You won’t wake up either which doesn’t help.” 

“Carter,” Kinch said. 

“Sorry,” he sighed. 

“Hey Colonel,” Kinch began as he held my hand, “We all know you need to get better but we would like you to at least wake up for us. It’s very important that you wake up soon or else the doctor’s going to lose hope in you making a full recovery. We miss you sir.” 

“Boys,” Schultz said as he opened the door again, “Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Kinch said as he let go of my hand, “We’ll wait outside.” 

“Colonel Hogan,” Schultz started as I heard him walk towards my bed, “You need to get better soon because it’s starting to take a toll on the other prisoners. Kinch is having trouble keeping the prisoners from acting out and Carter is having trouble sleeping now. Colonel Klink is also having trouble working while knowing you’re stuck in a hospital. I hope you can hear me. Maybe the news from your fellow prisoners can help you recover faster. The boys and I would like to stay longer but Klink wants us back as soon as possible.” 

I heard Schultz leave and didn’t hear anything else for the next couple of hours, until my next group of visitors came by. 

“Hey sir,” Newkirk said as he shut the door behind him, “It’s good to see you even though you’re in a hospital bed. Listen sir, we really need you back at camp. We haven’t done any missions and I’m sick and tired of playing the same card game every day. Klink isn’t causing us any trouble, Schultz isn’t his happy self, Carter is miserable, Kinch is stressed, LeBeau is worried. Well, we’re all worried but LeBeau has his doubts about your recovery. We keep trying to tell him that you’ll be okay but he always asks for proof. The only problem with that is we haven’t got any.” 

“Newkirk. Klink says your time is up,” LeBeau interrupted, “Sorry.” 

“No problem,” he responded before reaching out and squeezing my arm, “Take care Colonel.” 

“Sir,” LeBeau said as he took my hand, “I’m really worried about you. Well, worried more than ever before. I normally worry about you because of all the stress you have from taking care of us, leading the missions, and keeping Klink out of our business. This time is different though. I don’t know if you’ll pull through this time. The guys keep telling me that you will be okay but you are very sick, hurt, and have been unconscious for almost a week. You haven’t shown any sign of improvement which worries me. I need you to show me a sign, please. Just squeeze my hand. Open your eyes. Make a noise. Move your feet. Anything.” 

I stayed still and silent, no matter how hard I tried to obey at least one of those commands. 

“I thought so,” he sighed as he let go of my hand, “I’ll send Klink in.” 

“Colonel Hogan, you have your men very worried,” Klink started immediately as he shut the door, “You are causing me problems which I don’t appreciate. I need my senior POW conscious and functioning, not a vegetable. I need my senior POW that would pull pranks, help me with my joke telling and drawings, and the person that would bring some humor into the camp. The camp is silent and gloomy without you and your men aren’t trying to escape. No one has gotten in trouble and been sent to the cooler since your accident. I blame you for these things Hogan! Even unconscious, you can still give me headaches. I need you better so you can give me a different kind of headache. Ones caused by your mischievous smile and schemes. You have better been listening to my orders and you better obey them this time.” 

I heard Klink stomp to the door and leave once he was done lecturing me. How can he lecture me and give me orders when I’m in the hospital? I’ve always known that Germans have terrible bedside manners but this just proves it. 

I can’t believe I couldn’t move anything or make a sound when my men were here. I tried really hard but I guess not hard enough. Come on, I have to try again so I can give my men something the next time they come over. 

Let’s try with something simple. Let’s try to move my fingers. How hard can this be? 

It turns out it’s very hard to do if you haven’t done anything with your body for a week. 

Well, let’s try to open my eyes. One. Two. Three. Open! Nothing, damn. One. Two. Three. Open! Nothing. Really? Fine, one more time. One. Two. Three. Open!

My eyes shot open and got adjusted to the lights before taking in my surroundings. Awesome. I’m in a hospital bed with no way of moving or asking for help.

“Okay, Robert,” the doctor said as he blindly walked over to me, “Let’s see how you’re doing.” 

“Oh! You’re awake!” he exclaimed once he noticed my eyes were open and looking around, “Okay, Robert can you hear me? Can you move anything?” 

I didn’t do anything but stare at him. I couldn’t.

“Okay. Blink once for “yes” and twice for “no”,” he instructed, “Can you hear me?” 

“Good,” he said as he smiled once he saw me blink once, “Good man.” 

He continued with his questions, one by one until he got all his answers. 

“I’ll let your Kommadant know the news. Meanwhile, you get some rest and I will check up on you again in the morning,” he said before leaving. 

\-----The Next Morning-----  
Klink’s POV:  
“Gentleman! I have some news regarding Colonel Hogan’s condition,” I yelled to the men standing in formation during roll call. 

“What kind of information Colonel?” Kinch asked. 

“Is it good news?” LeBeau asked. 

“If it’s not good news then I don’t want to hear it,” Newkirk said as he covered his ears. 

“Believe me, this is very good news,” I announced, “After we left the hospital last night, the doctor went in to check on him and discovered something.” 

“Discovered what?” Carter asked. 

“If you wouldn’t interrupt then maybe he could tell us Carter,” Newkirk sassed. 

“The doctor informed me that Colonel Hogan was awake and looking at him. He couldn’t talk or move but he was awake!” I said. 

“He was awake!” Carter shouted, “Yes!” 

“When can we go and see him?” Newkirk asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“We can see him tomorrow,” I answered. 

“Tomorrow? Why not today?” Kinch asked. 

“They need to run some tests on him today. Tomorrow we can have all the time we want with him,” I explained. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“He’s awake! He’s awake!” LeBeau shouted as he hugged everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it down in the comments section! Any and all feedback is encouraged.


End file.
